


Need for a Devil

by trashygivenchy



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Cursed, M/M, crack ship, erefloch, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashygivenchy/pseuds/trashygivenchy
Summary: Floch hates to admit it but his admiration for Eren Yeager goes beyond Eldia’s future.





	Need for a Devil

Floch never anticipated what would truly come out of joining the Survey Corps. He’s always wondered what the truth of the world would be but the truth isn’t always good. He could say he expected all of the death, the constant loss of ones you spent years training with and he could even say he anticipated being eaten. He could even say he anticipated finding out why the world was the way it was but he never anticipated the outcome of knowing the truth. 

Imagine spending life behind a cage, cowering beneath man-eating monsters, struggling to find the courage to push on because you could die at any moment. You think your only enemy are the titans, you think you’re apart of the only humans left in the world. Only to find out that beyond the walls there are other humans, humans that are hell bent on eradicating your kind for no other reason than brainwashed misconceptions. 

Years go by and the situation doesn’t improve. Floch felt antsy about Marley’s existence. It didn’t sit well with him that a country could send children to murder so many innocent people for seemingly no reason. He was hellbent on giving Marley a taste of their own medicine. 

And there was only one person who seemed to share the same thoughts. 

Floch never anticipated supporting Eren in anything he’d do. After all, Eren’s a spoiled brat who only takes things at surface value. But even Floch had to admit that Eren wasn’t as annoying as he once was. He could even say he admired his resolve a little. 

Floch wasn’t close to Eren, not that he ever wanted to be, not that he’d ever have a chance to be after the battle in Shinganshina. Floch still felt as if he was right. If Erwin was still there, things would have progressed far more than they have. But Floch couldn’t be angry over something that was over, he could only move forward. 

Even though Floch wasn’t close to Eren, he observed him from a distance. And perhaps he did find himself secretly wishing to be on casual terms with Eren. A relationship like the one Eren had with Jean would’ve been ideal. 

Floch felt that Eren was the only one willing to do what was necessary to progress. He wholeheartedly supported their attack on Marley and didn’t believe Eren had done anything wrong. If anything, he believed Marley deserved more. 

If anything, he felt that the Survey Corps were in the wrong for imprisoning him. He viewed it as everyone fearing him because he was right. What did Eren even do? Under arrest for initiating the attack as if everyone else didn’t participate? He was hell bent on getting him out. 

How would Eldians be free if they didn’t take action? How would they be free if the only one who was willing to was locked away? He felt that Eren was the only one able to free the New Eldian Empire. And he kept telling himself that’s why he wanted Eren out. 

He wanted Eren out for the sake of Eldia, the sake of Eldia only. He didn’t want Eren out because he missed seeing him. He didn’t want Eren out because he missed hearing his voice. He already missed out on Eren’s presence due to him infiltrating Marley and he couldn’t bear to miss out even more. Not that he’d ever tell anyone that. Admitting that he had a crush on Eren? Eren Yeager? Laughable. 

First off, Floch wasn’t dumb. He knew nothing would ever come of his senseless crush. Eren would die soon anyway and anyone could see Eren had no interest in any type of romance. Even if Eren did, he wouldn’t turn to Floch. But despite Floch knowing this, it didn’t stop him from subtly trying.

Once they successfully got Eren out of jail, they’ve acquired a large group of comrades. Others who were enlightened. Others who were aware that Eren was the only one who could do this island justice. And despite it centering around Eren, Floch was essentially the leader. 

He did his best to carry out what Eren wanted of him, snuck in compliments and reassurance of how Eren was the island’s only hope. Anything for Eren to notice him. But overall, anything for Eren. 

He wouldn’t be ashamed to like Eren. After all, if you would look through the fact that he possesses three titans, look through his strength, look through his accomplishments, you’d see a nineteen year old boy who’s trying his best. A nineteen year old beautiful boy doing his best to ensure the future is rid of the titan curse, even if it means being viewed as a monster by the people closest to him.

And Floch admired that. In order to progress, they needed a devil. And Eren was the devil who consumed his soul. 

And Floch accepted it because he knew whatever the outcome was, he’d never regret it.


End file.
